You're not my family
by Ayame Albarn
Summary: To find her family. That's all she wanted to do.She wanted to be happy like the picture had.That girl with white hair was like she could never break and everyone has a weakness and the way her eyes soften as she cradled a small Sakura in her arms Sakura found out it was her and Sakura wanted to feel that love and that's why she waits for her family to com back for her.
1. Prolouge

_okay i know i said i wouldn't make a new story if i was working on one but my best friend since i was 4 asked me to make another story and well i couldn't say no and if i get 1 review i'll continue it so hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Her family._

_She didn't know them._

_But she loved them anyways._

_The only things she had were names on a piece of paper._

_And a picture of her with nine other people._

_She was small in that picture it was the most recent._

_It was taken before she was left on the Hokage's door step_

_But she knew that they would come back for her nobody told her she just knew._

_And she and her family would be happy like in the picture oh how happy they looked._

_She wanted to be like that...happy._

_she'll never be like that until till they came back for her._

_So until that day she would wait and wait till she could wait no more._

_And wile she waited she would let no one in and her life will remain a mystery._

_Until then she would wait._


	2. Meet Me

_i got the one review so let's get started and i suck at spelling so don't be to mean to me_

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: yes it is _

_so hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1?:**

**Meet me **

* * *

Hi do I know you?

Ha what a silly thing to ask I don't know anyone here I just woke up.

Some old man is holding me in his arms I must be tiny then maybe i'm a baby.

He's holding something in his hands. He's looking down at me now.

I try to talk but I cant all that comes out are some strange noise's.

He's saying something. Sakura? Who's that? Me? I guess i'm Sakura then.

Is that hair in front of my face? Is it mine? I guess I have pink hair.

Where are we now? It's warm in here I like 're sitting down now.

He's singing now.I like his voice it's soft and nice.

I'm tired now. Can i go to sleep?

Thank you he's telling me someting.

Who's that? I guess that's me. I guess that i'm...

Sakura Haruno.

* * *

_Can you please review all i need is one review for every chapter and this is when sakura is a baby okay next chapter is gonna be 5 years later at the acadamy (?) and maybe a bit longer anyway i don't do recaps so don't get ready for any so Hope you enjoyed bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


	3. The emotionless girl (kinda)

_hello everyone! guess what i have no homework! its like a miracle my prayers have been answered but anyway hope this is long enough for you, hope you enjoy!_

_**'Inner'**  
_

_'thinking' _

"talking"

* * *

**Chapter...meh:**

**The Emotionless Girl**

* * *

"Wait up Sakura"said a boy with a long blue scarf brown hair and black eyes and a helmet he was around 6 years old" Hurry up Konohamaru Sarutobi is waiting for us" a girl replied without emotion she had long pink hair and bright green eyes that had no emotion just blank, nothing the only emotion she shows are pissed off and annoyed She was around 11 about to be 12. "Yeah but you don't have to go so fast" he said while panting trying to catch his breath when he looked up she was walking again at the same pace "Hey wait up!"

* * *

**At Hokage Tower**

**Sakura POV~**

"You called for us Sarutobi? (Sarutobi is the 3rd Hokage)" I said as emotionless as ever no smile. Now don't get me wrong he did take me in when I was a baby left on his door step but I just can't bring myself to smile or respect anyone or have any feelings for anyone in the world.

"Ahh Konohamaru Sakura welcome" he said "Yes I did call you up. What do think about going to the academy?"he said once again "Ya!" said Konohamaru jumping up and down "I could care less" I said as I crossed my arms. He chuckled "I'll take that as a yes" he said "You'll start next week. Train now... well not that you need it Sakura" he said while looking at me and smiling."You can go home now I'll be back in time for dinner" he said "Okay grandpa bye!" said Konohamaru "Good bye Sarutobi" said Sakura.

* * *

**At The House**

**Sakura's room (NOT POV) **

She stared at the moon she had another 30 minutes before Konohamaru finished setting up the table for 3 and then another 30 for Sarutobi to come home in total she had an hour to herself the most time she got then she'd have to wait until next week when they have dinner together again. She reached for the key under her pillow and unlocked a drawer were she kept her important stuff. She took out a picture and a list of names with a message the names were:

_Kenji_

_Nami _

_Ayame_

_Holo and Yachiru_

_Ichi and Maka_

_Sakura _(This is how he knew her name)

_Alice and Daiki_

_Please forgive us for leaving our daughter at your door step her name is Haruno Sakura just in case you wanted to know please care for her as your own grandchild but please don't lie to her and say she is your blood please because her older sister did not like the idea of leaving her. So take good care of her good bye. _

Sakura always wondered why they left her she didn't hate them like most kids in her place would but she wasn't sure if she loved them hell didn't she feel anything for the family that took her in.

"Sakura! Dinner!" yelled Konohamaru from downstairs. Sakura sighed she has no time to herself.

* * *

**At The Table**

"So how was your day grandpa?" asked Konohamaru as the conversation usually started. "Good a lot of paper work but good how about you guys?" he replied "Good" he replied with a big smile showing a missing tooth "Konohamaru your missing a tooth" said Sarutobi "Huh? oh your right" he said checking "It not like I need it anyway" he said while rubbing the back of his head with a big smile "Then the tooth fairy is gonna be pissed and is gonna cut off your-" but Sakura was cut off "AHH! I have to find it!" yelled Konohamaru "Maybe you ate it. and now the tooth fairy is gonna have to cut open your bell" said Sakura without emotion "AHH! I have to go throw it back up" Konohamaru was freaking out as he ran upstairs. Sarutobi thought that he saw a flash of humor in Sakura's eyes but it was gone before he could get a good look now the world may never know.

* * *

**Sakura POV~ **

"Good night Sakura Konohamaru" Sarutobi said as he past thier rooms room. Konohamaru's room was a mess cloths were all over the place Sakura's room was dark the only light was the moon shinning from outside it helps her keep calm. "I can't go to sleep grandpa I have to find my tooth!" and Konohamaru was still freaking out. "Just go to sleep" he replied "Good night Sarutobi." Sakura said as she closed her door and laid down.

**_'Hi there kid'_ **said Inner _'what do I need to know now' _replied Sakura **'Good luck don't get scared_' _**she said then left _'I'm the emotionless girl I don't feel anything' _with that she went to sleep.

* * *

**One week later (Itachi no kill whole clan but sasuke still have stick up ass) **

"Okay class we have a new student her name is Sakura" said Iruka (?) _'Hn another fan girl' _thought Sasuke and when he looked to the space next to him no one was there. "Umm...Sakura? She's late?" Iruka sighed then there was yelling in the hall "Let go of my foot Konohamaru!" a girl yelled "No! Please don't leave me alone!" said a boy "I'm gonna rip out your spine and beat you with it!"she yelled again "Please your my best friend don't leave me alone!" he said again "I'm gonna cut off your ear with a rusty butter knife!" it was silent for a moment "AHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" then there was stomping coming closer to the room and the door burst open and a girl said "I'm gonna come back next week when i'm in a better mood" she said you could see the killing intent coming from her body _'I want to fight her' _Sasuke thought. The bell rang and everyone went out the door.

* * *

**Outside **

"Hey you. Girl with the pink hair"said Sasuke " . " Said Sakura turning around trying to stay calm she need a place that was dark and cold and the sun and the brat and the other brat that she was carrying on her shoulder where not helping things. "I want to fight" and like moths to light kids came. "Look kid I don't want to fight"she replied "Ha! She's scared of my Sasuke-kun!" said a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes"Shut up you stupid blonde bitch!" that's it Sakura was pissed now and this bitch and asshole will get no mercy "What did you call me!" the girl yelled walking up to her standing next to Sasuke not seeing the murdering intent coming from her"Hold him" she told a boy with blonde hair blue eyes and 3 scars on each cheek. "Blonde bitch your first" she said getting in a fighting stance "You better be ready" because here I come!"

* * *

_Ha cliff hanger its long you'll live hope you enjoyed and thank you for reviews Bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


	4. Note From Me

_I'm getting sick so for me to get better I have to hold my story's for a week I guess and rest my head hurts and my nose is runny and stuff so by and should i write a new story poll on my profile so vote! Bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


	5. Another Note from me

_I feel much better a few coughs and sniffs here and there and i made a new story not the one for poll but please vote and check out my new story and I'm so so sorry I can't update I have nothing for the story in my mind but I love you all (Not that way) thank you for the reviews Bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


	6. sorry

_sorry to those who like this story but my mind isn't liking this story every time I want to update this story my mind becomes a bitch it goes blank. So should i:_

_**A:** put up for adoption_

_or_

_**B:** continue and you all help me and give me ideas_

_help me out and leave your vote in the reviews thank you bye! _

_~Ayame .A_


End file.
